


Supernatural poetry

by LunaRS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute, Humor, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of small poems. :)</p>
<p>Please Comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural poetry

"I like Bitches!"   
Dean had said.  
"I love books!"   
Dear Sammy read.  
Castiel looked at them both.  
"You like Female dogs?"  
He spoke.

.....

He cared about those mortal men,  
And the whole mortal race;  
He didn't always understand,  
Surrounded by his grace.

He was an Angel who'd come down  
To settle a few fights.  
By day he'd smite his brothers dead  
But wept mutely by night.

He fell and rose to grace above,  
Mortality his crutch;  
For Castiel's an Angel,  
Just the one who loved too much.

.....

Sam and Dean had gone to hunt  
As they showed off and strut.  
Dear Castiel looked at them both   
And quietly said: "Wat?"

.....

Now, Crowley showed himself to Sam  
And said: "How's Moose today?"  
"I'm not a Moose!" Dear Sammy said.  
"Now, Crowley, go away!"


End file.
